


Winter Wedding Proposal

by Kitkattu



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkattu/pseuds/Kitkattu
Summary: Eli and Nozomi have been going out for years now, and on this night, in the lit up and snow white park, she finally has the courage to pop the important question. But even after planning a great date and finding the perfect moment, her nerves make her doubt what Nozomi's answer would be.





	Winter Wedding Proposal

The snow fell softly onto the streets. A few flakes were caught on the russian girl’s eyelashes, but she either didn’t notice or simply didn’t mind their presence there. The cold nipping at her nose heightened her senses as well as her determination to finally do something she had longed to do since she and her girlfriend had graduated from Otonokizaka. Something that she had to wait for, to earn enough money for, to find the perfect one and the perfect opportunity. Hopefully the other girl was still as in love with her as she had been for years.

Hopefully this unease would go away.

_ This was going to be an amazing moment, for the both of us... _ Eli thought, gripping the hand of her beloved a little tighter as they walked down the snowy path leading to the middle of the park.

Bright blue irises turned and looked into turquoise, probably giving off every emotion she was feeling with the simple stare. She probably could predict what this whole date was leading up to, because Eli made sure to go all out. 

Starting out the morning with breakfast at Nozomi’s place ( Nozomi insisted on making it, with Eli only helping out here and there, which wasn't exactly the start she wanted ) before going out and revealing her first surprise of the day---a morning at the local art museum. 

Of course, they had to take an hour long train ride to get their, so it wasn’t as local as she thought it was, but Nozomi was still happy and enjoyed looking at the works of art. “You’re a piece of art, too, Elichi! And I’m not letting anyone touch you!” The lover had joked, out loud, causing the other to turn bright red as other visitors gawked and giggled. An affectionate kiss and hug was given as an apology as they left, which Eli accepted for the time being.

Next stop was a local winter festival ( actually local this time, thank goodness ) to look at all the snow creations people had made, including a small ice castle, which both girls went inside in an awed, starstruck state. They took cute picture next to all kinds of snowmen, ate delicious winter treats, and purchased several little trinkets from different vendors. Being recognized by a few girls that had been avid fans of μ’s wasn’t really part of their plans at the festival, but they both took on the attention humbly, signing a few things the girls had bought and singing the chorus of Snow Halation for them. The pair bolted soon after that, not wanting to draw anymore attention to themselves than need be, and Eli certainly didn’t want to be trapped in the winter festival all day.

A hasty escape and another long train ride later, they were Akihabara, winding down with some window shopping. They even ate an early sort of dinner at the famous maid cafe where Kotori ( previously know as the legendary Minalinsky ) used to work. Nozomi just had to look in almost every window, always finding something that caught her eye, and staying at a particular idol shop window to look at the tiny bit of μ’s merchandise that took up a corner of the display. The little things that were in the store brought a tear to both girl’s eyes and nostalgia filled their chests for a moment, looking over the keychains and few shirts in silence, before exiting and walking to the train station with memories happily dancing around their heads.

The train ride to the park wasn’t as long as all the others had been, but it was silent. The girls just held onto each other’s hand, with Eli leaning more on Nozomi, as they watched the sun begin to set behind the tall buildings and shops. It was a comfortable pause for them. It gave both girls time to think and reflect on the day; maybe even on their whole lives up until this point. That was a nice thing about their relationship: they could have quiet moments when needed. One knew to be silent when the other was thinking or going into a thoughtful, daydream-like state, and they would go into the same mindset with them. It seemed Eli was in that state, looking at the frost covered window with a blank expression on her face, so Nozomi respected it. Though, the purple haired girl always wondered what went through the blonde’s head in quiet moments like these. Maybe it was family. Maybe μ’s. Maybe just little reflections on life. But for some reason, Nozomi felt like it was none of the above, at least right now. Something was on her girlfriend’s mind besides all of that. She could sense it. And it was starting to make her feel uneasy.

So, moments later, as they walk through one of the trails in the park, the feeling comes back. She can see the worry and anxiousness in her girlfriend’s eyes, gulping down a breath before stopping in her tracks. Eli doesn’t turn around at first. At first she’s jolted and she shudders, which only makes Nozomi grip her hand tighter. “Elichika.” She states firmly, but with the soft and loving tone that always makes the russian girl weak in the knees and relax instantly. “What’s wrong? Do you want to just go back to my house?”

The look of concern hidden behind her smile chips away at Eli’s heart once she turns to face the girl, a nervous yet reassuring smile plastered onto her face as an attempt at a giggle escapes with her words. “Nothing’s wrong, Nozomi, I promise. It’s just...I’m a bit nervous, honestly. I don’t know if they still have the pretty lights and flowers hanging from the trees.”

“Lights and flowers?” The shorter girl echoes, expressing a questioning curiosity, but it doesn’t really cancel out her worry. “Is that all? Are you sure there’s nothing else on your mind.”

Eli just shakes her head, smile seemingly unwavering as she turns and starts to walk again, with Nozomi trailing behind her slightly, fingers still intertwined with hers. Neither of them can shake their unease for the other. But it is lifted, just momentarily, once the lights come into view. Fairy lights, changing in an array of colors every few seconds, blink overhead in the trees and all the way to the mouth of the center of the park. Multiple potted poinsettias were lined up on the trail, and some were entangled in the lights, as well as Christmas roses and holly. An arch of the different plants was formed at the exit of the trail, being held to the trees with ivy and twine, and an almost ceremonious looking mistletoe hanging from the top.

“Ah, thank goodness! I’m glad they haven’t taken this down yet!” Eli exclaims, releasing some of her tension in a grateful sigh, her sparkling blue eyes looking over everything for a moment.

“It really is beautiful, Elichi. It feels sort of western-based, too, which also gives it a much unique charm here, huh? I’m glad we got to see this together.” Nozomi chimes, eyes fixed onto the glittering lights, wonderment gleaming in her eyes.

“You know, i-it sort of reminds me of you.” The comment produces a small laugh from Nozomi, looking over to her girlfriend with her normal mischievous yet soft smile, about to counter that remark, but she stops. Her eyes link with Eli’s for the second time, and the look of nervous joy in her soul makes Nozomi awestrucken and at a loss for words. 

“Elichi?”

“Nozomi.” Eli smiles, gripping both of Nozomi’s hands in her own and standing in front of her, shaking ever so slightly in her boots.  _ This is it. The moment. The  _ **_perfect_ ** _ moment.  _

_ Hopefully _ . 

“Nozomi,” she repeats, glancing at the ground for a moment, but then over at the older girl. “You’re just so vibrant and unique. You're the light of my life, shining down on me even when I’m covered in the darkest of shadows. You make me see every opportunity and moment in life as a colorful, beautiful experience. When I’m around your hopeful appearance, I feel so light and happy, like I can do anything in the world. You’re so loving, caring, insightful, and I can’t help but want to give you every ounce of my love so you can continue to shine brighter and be filled with happiness forever. I wanted the feeling of you warming my heart with your presence with me wherever I go for all eternity.”

It’s only after she lets go of one of Nozomi’s hands to fish out the precious thing in her pocket that she’s already burst into tears, crying her eyes out even before she receives her answer. Maybe it’s because she’s fearing the answer. What if she says no? What if all of her preparation was for naught and the woman she loved wouldn't accept to take this massive step with her. In the back of her mind, a voice speaks up, saying that she’s a fool for thinking such things. But her fear and anxiety overpowers it.

Before she knows what she’s doing, she’s already holding out the box, getting down on one knee and opening it to reveal the quite modest yet breathtaking diamond ring inside. “Nozomi Toujou. Please, I don’t ever want this feeling to go away. I want to make you happy and be surrounded by your love for as long as I live. So...Will you marry me so that this little wish of mine can come true?”

Expectedly, Nozomi is speechless. But when Eli finally wipes some of her tears away to see her love clearly, she can see the impact her words had left. 

The psychic still has a smile on her face, but her tears are overflowing, and she’s shaking like a fragile autumn leaf in the wind. Before Eli can comfort her or react at all, she’s falling to the ground, wrapping the girl in a tight embrace and speaking before Eli can let out a single sound. “Was that why you were acting so nervous? Huh? Were you thinking that I was going to say no?”

“Nozomi---”

“I love you, Eli Ayase. Maybe more than you’ll ever know. Your drive and thoughtfulness, how you’re able to ground me and calm me down. If I’m your sun, then you’re my moon, lulling me to sleep every night with your cool, peaceful demeanor. But you always bring out my sunshine with every daybreak. I owe you for bringing me out of my shell and making friends with everyone in μ’s, helping it blossom into the little miracle we could always love and treasure. I owe you for helping me express the light I have in me, I’m so glad I can let it reflect off of you everyday.”

Silence falls. Their embrace seems to last a lifetime, with both girls wiping away their tears and letting go to just look at each other for a moment. A blissful moment. The perfect moment.

“I guess it was silly of me. I shouldn’t have doubted how strong our love was for a moment.” Eli states, breaking the silence with genuine words and a genuine smile. There’s another pause as both of them look up at the sky, watching as a small snowfall starts to fall gently onto them, and how each snowflake seemed to glisten in the fairy light beams. 

“Elichi. The ring is very beautiful.” Her voice brings Eli out of her little spell, looking at Nozomi then the ring, gasping a little at Nozomi’s outstretched hand as an embarrassed blush creeps onto her face.

“A-Ah, I'm glad you like it! S-Sorry, I was so caught in the moment.” The purple haired girl giggles at the little display, falling silent as Eli puts the ring on her finger, looking over it and touching it delicately. All the lights from above danced in it’s reflection, making the diamond seem so colorful and lively. “M-Merry Christmas, Nozomi.” Eli blurts out, making Nozomi look up in surprise. But the expression softens when she sees how red her fiance was, embracing her once more and speaking softly into her ear, before letting their lips interlock into a calm and passionate kiss.

“Merry Christmas, Elichika.” 


End file.
